Many refastenable pull-on disposable absorbent articles, such as pants or diapers, for example, are provided to a consumer with fastening components initially engaged. In such structures, where first and second fasteners or a first fastener and a second fastener, for example, are initially engaged, the fastening components may form a pant comprising two side seams, a waist opening, and two leg openings. Consumers generally prefer that the side seams of the pant be easily operable and reliably reclosable. Initially engaged fastening components, if designed to deliver a low initial opening force, may also have a low subsequent opening force after reclosing of the side seams. The side seam reopening force of an opened and reclosed side seam (i.e., fasteners) is likely to require a lower force than the initial opening force. Pants with a low subsequent side seam opening force may lead to poor side seam strength and a less secure closure, since the same fasteners provide not only the initial, preferably low opening force, but also must provide adequate side seam strength after refastening. What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.